Ahamkaras
Les Ahamkaras sont une race de créatures mystérieuses et polymorphes qui sont arrivées dans le Système solaire peu après le Voyageur.Insula Thesauraria Overview The Ahamkara were said to be wish-fulfilling "dragons", and were sought after by many Guardians for the paracausal gifts they granted. After much debate it was decided that the bargains made with these creatures came at too high a price,67 beginning a Great Hunt in which the Ahamkara were made all but extinct.84 Survivors are rumored to have been spotted as far out as Jupiter and Io1 Currently, the only known survivor is Riven, formerly raised under Mara Sov who was then Taken by Oryx, now serving under Savathûn. Ahamkara bones were subsequently incorporated into charms and new varieties of armor. These were known to cause auditory hallucinations in their bearers, as if the bones were speaking to them.9 The Ahamkara are known for using a characteristic phrase when addressing other beings, taking the form of "O/Oh (subject) mine". This phrase is apparently a curse, invoking paracausal powers of ownership over the addressee. The Worm Gods and the Cabal Emperor Calus have also been recorded as using this same phrase, suggesting either a relationship between the three or a universal applicability of this phrase. Histoire Passé lointain Possible references to the Ahamkara are found in the Hive's Books of Sorrow; the Harmony are described as having "wishful bishops" that make use of "dragon-wishes." Xivu Arath noted the Harmony's relationship with "the dragons" with outrage, and demanded their imprisonment. Notably, the Harmony had previously been visited by the Traveler. Arrivée dans le Système solaire Les Ahamkaras sont apparus dans le Système solaire peu après le Voyageur. plusieurs sources les décrivent comme faisant partie de la "néo-vie" engendrée par le Voyageur mais leurs origines exactes restent un mystère. Dans ses écrits, Cayde-6 indique que le Collectif Ishtar les a étudiés pendant l'Âge d'or. Les Éveillés affirment qu'ils furent les premiers à les redécouvrir après la Chute, bien avant que les Gardiens en entendent parler. The Reef The first Ahamkara to be found by the Awoken was a young Riven, brought to the Queen by her brother, in search of a power that would allow them to build an Awoken city in the Reef.2 Riven's wish-granting abilities, along with those of other Ahamkara, played an integral role in the construction of the Dreaming City.10 While most of the Ahamkara preferred the worlds of the inner system, they passed freely through the Dreaming City, coexisting with the Awoken. Riven was the city's only permanently residing Ahamkara.11 Though the Awoken and the Ahamkara enjoyed a constructive relationship, the former soon learned to be wary and careful when dealing with the latter -- all Ahamkara were tricksters, and fundamentally self-interested. La Grande Chasse aux Ahamkaras Les Ahamkaras étaient connus des Gardiens durant l'Âge de la Cité et beaucoup d'entre eux négociaient avec ces créatures qui leur apparaissaient sous la forme de dragons afin d'obtenir du pouvoir ou une meilleure connaissance de l'univers. L'Avant-garde estima que le prix exigé par les Ahamkaras était trop grand et menait les Gardiens à leur perte, elle ordonna alors leur extermination dans ce qui fût appelé par la suite la Grande Chasse aux Ahamkaras.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Légendes et mystères // Mémoire de Spectre : les légendes 3 Les Ahamkaras s'étaient rassemblés sur Vénus et avaient commencé à transformer la planète. Les observateurs présents furent incapables de faire des rapports cohérents de ce qui se passait. Un Arcaniste alla même jusqu'à retourner son arme contre lui après avoir essayé de comprendre un phénomène paracausal au-dessus de l'Académie Ishtar.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Texte d'ambiance : Armures de la Chasse ultime La Cité demanda alors de l'aide au Récif. La Reine Mara Sov prêta un arsenal conséquent aux Gardiens mais garda sous silence que cette aide leur était offerte à la demande des Ahamkaras eux-mêmes. L'extermination des Ahamkaras servait les desseins de la Reine car elle lui permettait contrôler le dernier Ahamkara vivant : Riven. Eventually, the Ahamkara were hunted down and seemingly rendered extinct in the Sol system. Riven was the only known survivor. Biology Ahamkara are shape-shifters that are constantly altering their forms based on the expectations of their viewers. When encountered by Guardians, for example, they typically appeared monstrous and dragon-like;16 Riven, an Ahamkara who was befriended by Mara Sov, also typically resembled a dragon, adopting at various points the shapes of a winged and crested beast, a "needle-nosed basilisk," or an antlered creature with tiger's paws. After her Taking and corruption of the Dreaming City, Riven manifested to the Guardian as an enormous serpentine, clawed and tentacled creature, with a fanged head covered in numerous eyes and protected by folding bone plates. Other Ahamkara are recorded as having adopted the forms of other species, such as humans or Vex, in the course of fulfilling various Guardians' wishes. Ahamkara vary wildly in size, an effect caused by both growth and their shapeshifting nature. When Riven was young, she was small enough to fit in one of Uldren's hands;2 as time passed, she grew so large her head alone was sometimes the size of a Pike.17 The Ahamkara Azirim grew in size after influencing and leading a large number of Awoken to their deaths, perhaps a result of having fed upon their desires. Perhaps as a result of their shapeshifting abilities, Ahamkara skeletal remains display great diversity in size and form. Ahamkara skulls, for example, may feature two, four or no eye sockets, may or may not have horns, and exhibit a range of different tooth shapes. A consistent feature appears to be a split lower jaw, not unlike a pair of arthropod mandibles. Ahamkara were studied on Venus by the Ishtar Academy because of their unique genome, which contained unknown new proteins.5 They were apparently parasitic in some sense, one of several pieces of evidence which may indicate some relationship to the Worms. 5 Riven, in particular, displays the ability to seemingly create Chimera, Servitor-like creatures that serve as her servants and ambassadors, going by the existence of Voice of Riven. It is unknown if this is a universal ability of Ahamkara, the result of Riven being Taken, or an ability unique to her. * Un dragon * Un lion ailé couvert d'écailles avec des défenses de sanglier * Un petit vieux * Une structure vex Liste des Ahamkaras connus * Azirim * Eao * Huginn * Madadh * Muninn * Riven Théories et faits marquants * Le Seigneur Ghéléon possédait des ossements d'Ahamkaras avant la Grande chasse.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Grimoire : Alliés // Les Seigneurs de Fer // Seigneur Ghéléon * A cause de leur forme ressemblant vaguement à un dragon, les Batadactyles sont souvent pris pour des Ahamkaras par les Gardiens novices. * Il est possible que les Ahamkaras aient une conscience de la réalité si aiguisée qu'ils soient capables de briser le 4ème mur.Bungie, Destiny 2 : L'Esprit tutélaire, Texte d'ambiance : Griffes d'AhamkaraBungie, Destiny 2, Texte d'ambiance : Crâne du désespoir d'Ahamkara * Des nombreuses similitudes avec les Vers divins de la Ruche laissent penser qu'il s'agit de la même espèce ou d'une espèce proche. * Les Ahamkaras avaient prédit la trahison d'Uldren Sov et la mort de Cayde-6. Ils ont également prédit l'arrivée d'un rêveur éveillé.Bungie, Destiny 2 : L'Esprit tutélaire, Texte d'ambiance : Poings d'Ahamkara hermétiques Références